Outtakes: 2- The Price of Vengeance
by Morgana Fae
Summary: An outtake on how Elisa and Broadway make the decision to go against Goliath's orders when he demands the clan remain behind while he fights the Hunters. Part of Hunter's Moon 3.


Outtakes  
2- The Price of Vengeance  
  
By: Morgana Fae  
Mlz2883@aol.com  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: An outtake on how Elisa and Broadway go against Goliath orders when he demands the clan remain behind while he fights the Hunters. See how Elisa came to her decision. An alternate version of what might have happened after Goliath left to seek vengeance on the Hunters' and the clan and Elisa are ordered to stay behind Is disobeying the clan leader worth it all? From Hunter's Moon part 3.  
  
Legal Jargon: Gargoyles are the property of Disney/ Buena Vista. I am merely borrowing them for the time being.  
  
  
A/N: a) Ever wonder how Elisa and Broadway made up their minds to go and find Goliath in order to help him see that wanting vengeance was wrong? Well, this is what might have led up to that decision. b) Second in the series of 'Outtakes'. c.) Written on January 15, 2002 between 10:00 and 11:45p.m. d) Please R/R. All comments, flames, etc are welcome.  
  
  
  
(Goliath leaves Elisa's apartment with the clan looking on in confusion. They exchange looks and shake their heads at one another.)  
  
Elisa: (shakes her hands in the air and paces while trying to settle herself) Has Goliath finally snapped? We've got to do something before he hurts himself or does something irrational.  
  
Angela: But Father said to stay here. What can we do from here?  
  
Elisa: We've got to go and stop him; convince him that vengeance isn't the way to deal with this.  
  
Hudson: (strokes his beard thoughtfully) Lass, we know what ye mean but he be our leader and he gave us orders not tae follow him. We must respect his orders and do as the lad asks no matter how much we object tae them. As his clan, _we_ must stay put.   
  
Brooklyn: (scratches his hair and rubs his beak) Goliath is the leader but as his second can't I act upon my instincts when it comes to me leading in his absence and do what I must to keep the clan safe?  
  
Hudson: Ye may be his second, lad, but I doubt he would be pleased tae know ye went behind his back and gave orders that contradict his original ones. No matter how much I disagree with his orders, I must remain faithful to them and do as he said.  
  
Lexington: (from his place at Elisa's computer he looks over at the clan) Guys, if you are going to do anything you better get your tails in gear and move it. He's closing in on them. (taps on the computer screen) He should be there in fifteen minutes if he makes good timing and by the way he is moving he should be there soon.  
  
Elisa: (looks at the computer screen and contemplates over a thought for a moment) That's it. I'll do it myself. I'm out of here. (grabs her keys off the counter and heads for the door)  
  
Broadway: (dashes for the door and stops her by blocking it) Elisa, wait! I'm coming with you.  
  
Elisa: (stares at Broadway in surprise) Are you sure, Broadway? I don't want you getting in trouble with Goliath because of me and my stubbornness.  
  
Broadway: (he stands up straight and puffs out his chest to look bigger and more intimidating) I'm not scared of him. I'll take my chances. Besides, I want to help.  
  
Elisa: (smiles at Broadway and puts her keys down) Thank you, Broadway. (they make their way to the window and open it.)  
  
Hudson: Lass, lad, are ye sure about this? Goliath will be angered at knowing ye disobeyed his orders.  
  
Elisa: (steps away from the window and hugs the aging warrior) Hudson, I don't have to follow Goliath's orders as you guys do. I'm my own leader and I can take care for myself. If Goliath gets pissed at the fact that Broadway helped me, I'll take the blame and say it was my fault. Simple enough. (heads back for the window. Broadway is already outside waiting for Elisa)  
  
Brooklyn: Elisa, wait. (Elisa stops and looks at him) As second in command, I give Broadway and you the permission to intervene and do what you have to do. Now go, that's an order.  
  
Elisa: (looks baffled at Brooklyn) Brooklyn, you don't have to jeopardize your position. It is our decision. (heads for the window but Angela intercepts her)  
  
Angela: Elisa, good luck. (she hugs Elisa and whispers) I know you can make my father see that you know what you are doing and I know that you can change his mind.  
  
Elisa: (looks at the clan and steps out the window) We'll be back as soon as we can even if we have to drag Goliath back and make him see that we did it for the right reason.  
  
Lexington: Elisa, wait! (hops off the desk chair and hands Elisa something) Take this communicator so we can keep in contact and let you know where Goliath is at any moment.  
  
Elisa: (takes the communicator and puts it on) Thanks, Lex. We'll need all the assistance you can give us.   
  
Broadway: (he scoops Elisa into his arms and hops onto the ledge of the balcony before jumping off and opening his wings. He glides off with Elisa relaying Lexington's directions on where to find Goliath.  
  
(Broadway and Elisa glide over the city for nearly fifteen minutes while being directed by Lex. They ignore the rest of the directions upon seeing laser fire coming from the direction of the dam. They get closer and Broadway sets Elisa to her feet. Elisa motions for Broadway to go and assist Goliath while she confronts Jason, who had earlier betrayed her.  
The battle between the Hunters and the Gargoyles go one while Elisa tried to stop Jason. It is no use. When Goliath confronts Jason, Elisa tries to stop them but it is no use. She is accidentally pushed and falls into the rushing waters below when Goliath pushes Jason and he hits into her.  
Goliath dives over to save her but it is no use. Elisa is unable to reach Goliath's hand and disappears into the rushing waters.)  
  
Goliath: (saddened at the fact that his dearest human friend is gone. He and Broadway have searched for the body of Elisa but have found nothing. Goliath and Broadway are en-route back to Elisa's apartment) No. No. It can not be. (he is having a hard time dealing with what he has witnessed.)  
  
Broadway: (he had been crying. He wipes a tear off his round cheek) If only I hadn't offered to take her. If I had let her drive instead she would have had to deal with the traffic and would still be alive.  
  
Goliath: (looks at the younger male and touches his shoulder) It is not your fault. It is the fault of the Hunters and myself. I should have been more careful.   
  
Broadway: (he looks miserable) I'll never be able to live this down.  
  
Goliath: Never will I be able to get that look of terror and fright Elisa had on her lovely out of my mind. It will be with me until my dyeing end. (A lone tear rolls down his cheek. He does not turn away so that Broadway cannot see it but rather leaves it so that all know what he feels. He whispers into the wind) If only she knew how I truly felt for her.  
  
(The remained of the glide back to Elisa's apartment is silent. Both are too sad to speak. They must also find a way to break the news to the clan who will be devastated at the news of Elisa's death.)  
  
  
(It now cuts back to the original episode scene where Broadway and Goliath enter the apartment. The clan is crying and they speak. At dawn they turn to stone and a tear on Goliath's cheek is seen gleaming in the morning sun.)  
  
THE END  
  
R/R please?!?! 


End file.
